Soren Borsheim
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Soren was born in Oslo, Norway. He lived his life in a small cabin with his mother until he was 5. When he turned 5, he and his mothers' cabin were attacked by a large, demonic wolf. His mother died, but he survived, after a man in a cloak pulled him away to his cave. He would later reveal himself to be the god, Odin, once again being a hermit. Odin trained young Soren to fight, giving him two heavenly blades, which were dubbed Mjolnir and Gungnir, and could combine into the ultimate sword, the Blade of Ragnarok. When he turned 15, Odin sent him out into the world, specifically to Camp Olympus, the Norse gods' closest allies. It was there that he met Elizabeth Tudor. The two quickly became friends, and he volunteered to be Lizzy's personal butler. Since then, he's been living in the Hecate Cabin with her, answering her every beck and call. He truly loves her, and would risk his life to save her. He hopes to one day meet his father, Tyr, and challenge him to a fight to become stronger. Appearance Soren is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears a uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, and matching black pants. Soren's blazer is fully buttoned, and he wears brown dress shoes to complete the "Prince Charming" look. He has a small mole under his left eye. Personality Soren is a kind, happy-go-lucky young man. He loves to fight, and challenge people he knows are stronger than him, as to train himself harder to become stronger for Lizzy. He loves cats and dogs, and owns a white Akita Inu (Hvit), and a black Scottish Fold (Svart). He's kind of a showoff, and always loves showing off his sword skills in battle. Abilities Soren is extremely skilled in wielding his two swords, Mjolnir and Gungnir. He is a great martial artist as well, which adds to his sword abilities. Alone, his swords are strong enough to cut through trees and even solid stone. When in a bind, he can combine his swords to make the ultimate sword, the Blade of Ragnarok. It imbues its user with lightning-like speed, and it can cut through anything without fail. He can also conduct heavenly lightning with it. Fatal Flaw As of now, Soren's Fatal Flaw is unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Hot dogs (They're pretty good.) * Color: Yellow (It's my hair color, so...) * Animal: Panthers (The badasses of the animal world.) * Song: Asgard by Yousei Teikoku * Music Group: Yousei Teikoku (I love medieval sounding music!) * Holiday: None. * Season: Winter. * Height (on women): 5'5 * Weight (on women): 100-130 lbs * Body Part (on women): The eyes (so beautiful to look at.) * Color of Eyes: Blue or Green * Color of Hair: Brown or Blonde * Color of Skin: Fair * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're pretty and kind. * Thing About Himself: My epic sword skills! Least Favorites * Food: Borscht (Just... Eww...) * Color: Cream (It's the color of wool, and I'm allergic to wool...) * Animal: Sheep (refer to above) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: Summer (Sure. I get to show off my sexy bod in a bathing suit, but it's soooo hoooot!) * Height (on women): Taller than me. * Weight (on women): Heavier than me. * Body Part (on women): None * Color of Eyes: Violet (I dunno... It's just kinda weird...) * Color of Hair: Black (Again, I don't know.) * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're stuck up and bitchy. * Thing About Himself: Uh... I'll have to think about that... Trivia *His weapons, Mjolnir and Gungnir, are named after weapons in Norse mythology. Mjolnir being Thor's hammer, and Gungnir being Odin's spear. *The Blade of Ragnarok is named after the apocalyptic event in Norse mythology, Ragnarok, where all of humanity is eliminated, and most of the gods are killed. *The demonic wolf that attacked him is most likely Fenrir, one of the monster children of Loki who aided in the end of the world in Ragnarok. Gallery File:Image._SorenFancy.jpg|Oh my, sir. You're looking quite fancy. File:Image._SorenEpicness.jpg|Soren showcasing just how deadly the Blade of Ragnarok can be in the right hands. File:Image._SorenRagnarok.jpg|Summon: Blade of Ragnarok! File:Image._Soren2Sexy4HisFlaw.jpg|I'm too sexy for my flaw. Oh. And my shirt. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Norse Demigods Category:Children of Tyr Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page